


Distributor Cap?  What Distributor Cap?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      Well, here's my contribution to the 'sex in unusual places' challenge.  Unashamed almost-plotless brief boffing story. Idea by Taffy and story by me (FWIW).  It actually has no title--it didn't occur to me to give it one--so the title in the subject line will have to do until I think of one.  Feel free to distribute and archive with headers intact. <p>Archivist's Note:  This story was posted to the SXF list on 3/13/97. </p><p></p><p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Distributor Cap?  What Distributor Cap?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my contribution to the 'sex in unusual places' challenge. Unashamed almost-plotless brief boffing story. Idea by Taffy and story by me (FWIW). It actually has no title--it didn't occur to me to give it one--so the title in the subject line will have to do until I think of one. Feel free to distribute and archive with headers intact. 
> 
> Archivist's Note: This story was posted to the SXF list on 3/13/97. 

## Distributor Cap? What Distributor Cap?

by Rrain

Author's webpage: <http://www.techplus.com/slashvillage/coffee/>

Author's disclaimer: The guys belong to Pet Fly Productions and probably to UPN as well and, while I certainly don't know what goes on behind closed doors or whether or not the UPN executives' ideas of ownership involve handcuffs and/or blindfolds, they probably have more fun in this story than they do on the show. 

* * *

Blair looked up at the darkening sky and frowned, "Jim, have you figured out what's wrong with it yet?" 

"I'm working on it, Chief," he said, his voice muffled by the hood of the truck. 

"Jim, I'm _freezing_!" Blair crossed his arms over his chest and hugged himself to try and keep warm. 

"Why don't you go back inside the station, I can come and get you when it's fixed." 

" _If_ it's fixed you mean," he corrected, "How about I go inside, call a towtruck, and we get a ride home." 

"Get a ride home from _who_? There's no one here this late." 

"Sure there is," protested Blair. 

"No one I _know_." 

"Jim, it's raining and I'm cold and I'm hungry and I just want to get home. If this is some stupid macho male pride thing..." 

Jim slammed down the hood of the car, "All right, you win. I'll leave it here and call a mechanic in the morning." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Simon's number. "Hey, Simon. Yeah, I'm sorry, I know it's late but Sandburg and I are stranded at the station and ... no, we would _not_ rather take the bus ... okay ... okay ... I know ... thanks, Simon ... bye." 

"Is he coming?" 

"Yeah, he's coming for us but he's going to be a while." 

Blair shivered, "So what, are we just going to sit in the truck or the station and wait?" 

"We could," said Jim thoughtfully, "but since we're already wet, we _could_ find another way to warm up." Blair gave him a blank look, so Jim grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Blairs eyes widened, "Jim! Here?" 

"No one's watching, and _you_ were the one complaining that you were cold." 

"But you're a _cop_!" 

"I'm a cold, wet, frustrated and horny cop to be exact, and looking at you in the wet t-shirt is doing nothing to dampen my desire. Now we can go in the station and boff in the bathroom _or_ I can take you right here. Your choice." 

Blair initiated the kiss this time and pressed Jim up against the hood of his truck with his body. Jim's arms came around him and he held them close, then used his superior size to flip them around so that Blair was pressed against the truck. "How much time do we have?" he gasped out, grinding himself against Jim. 

"Enough. Gotta be enough." Placing his hands at Blair's waist, he hauled him bodily onto the hood of the truck and busied his hands with Blair's zipper. He pulled the rain-soaked jeans down his hips, then leaned forward and pulled Blair's underwear down with his teeth. Blair moaned and tried to find something to grip with his hands, but the smooth hood of the truck offered nothing so he had to hold himself to Jim's body. The sensations were intense, and there was no way to escape them. 

"Damn it, Jim, if you're going to take me, you're damn well going to join me." Blair tried to lift Jim but was unable to, especially when his strength was being sapped by the gentle and not-so-gentle licks and sucks in his lap. "Jim," he warned him, "Jim!" 

"I want you to come, Blair," he whispered to him, "I want you to." Taking a deep breath and willing himself to relax, Jim took Blair all the way down his throat. Blair gasped and cried out--Jim had never done that before. It took about two more seconds for him to come, trying desperately to grab Jim's hair and, failing that, his shoulders. 

"Jim, that was..." 

"Not the end," he said, climbing onto the hood next to Blair and pushing him back. He pushed Blair's underwear and jeans down to his thighs and hastily flipped Blair's body over. 

"Jim, are you insane?" he hissed. 

"Maybe," he grinned, "Guess we're going to have to make this quick." He pressed a rain-soaked finger part-way into Blair, who gave a loud gasp. "The lube's in the glove compartment," he explained. "Think we can make do without?" 

Blair nodded vigorously, "Just _take_ me! Please!" Jim took a bit more preparation than they usually did, but it still wasn't long before he slipped himself inside his lover with a smooth stroke. 

There was still nothing to grip on the hood of the truck. "This would have been a hell of a lot easier on your car, Sandburg." Blair didn't reply. _Couldn't_ reply, for Jim was stroking into him rhythmically and hoping that his foot wouldn't break off the hood ornament. "Blair," said Jim, "Oh _Blair_!" Blair just let it happen, just let Jim clutch his shoulders bruisingly as he came and let the sensations flow through him. 

After a couple of moments of basking in the rain, Jim pulled away from him and hastily pulled his pants up, hopping off the hood on unsteady legs. He helped Blair off as well and rearranged his clothing presentably. When they both felt respectable again, Blair pulled Jim into a long, deep kiss. "I'm not cold anymore," he whispered. Jim just smiled. 

The sound of a man clearing his throat behind them brought them back to reality. 

"Simon!" said Jim, "Ummmm." 

"Skip it, Ellison, you can tell me on the way." Jim couldn't read his expression. 

"Simon?" 

"What?" 

"How long have you been standing there?" 

Simon smiled enigmatically, then turned around and walked back towards his car. Jim and Blair just looked at one another and sheepishly followed. 

The End 


End file.
